Of Singing Songs and Gayness
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: He giggled slightly,trying to imagine Sirius singing in the bathroom.That was a bad idea.Images of a wet,naked Sirius invaded Remus’ brain,swirling around his head.Remus groaned almost inaudibly.Why did he have to have a crush on his best mate? RnR :


**Sorry if this oneshot is really bad, I just needed a break from exam revision :)  
Hope you like it though :)**

_"So, what was it you wanted to tell us?"_

_"Well... Um, wow, this is hard. I'm not sure how you guys are going to take this and if you have any problem with what I'm about to tell you then I understand-"_

_"Hurry up and tell us, already!"_

_"...I'm gay."_

_"Huh?_

_"I'm gay. You know, like a 'poof', 'fairy', 'fag'-"_

_"Okay! I got it. Well, don't worry, we don't mind."_

_"Yeah, um, don't worry Remus."_

_"Thanks James, Pete... Sirius? Um, are you-"_

_"Holy shit. You're __**gay**__. Holy shit, holy shit, __**holy shit!**__"_

_-----------------------------------_

"Lalalalalalalalala!" Sirius sang softly in the shower.

By the end of the Marauders' enlightening conversation, after the Animagus had snapped out of 'Holy Shit' mode, Sirius had been undeniably joyful of the confession and had, contrary to Remus' expectations, _celebrated_ the maturing and the '**gayness'** of his werewolf best friend. Now, this was not normal. At all.

Remus hadn't expected Sirius to even crack a smile, let alone jump up and down on his bed, laughing happily. Sirius hated change. He found it absolutely infuriating and firmly believed that change was created by evil Gods who found everyone's grief and sorrow amusing. And Remus had thought that him announcing himself as gay was a _pretty _big change.

Remus didn't like the situation. In fact, he _hated it._ It was unnatural, _creepy _even. Why on earth was Sirius so happy? He shrugged. Merlin knows. Sirius usually didn't provide a reason for his bubbly happiness twenty- four/ seven. And as Remus snapped his book shut in the Common Room, he resolved to find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He climbed up the stairs two at a time, wondering what he was going to say to Sirius. Should he be blunt? Or subtle? Eh, with Sirius it was better to be blunt; he probably didn't even know what the word 'subtle' meant.

Nevertheless as he made his opened the door to the dormitory, he was feeling slightly nervous. What on earth would Sirius come out with _this_ time?

Remus glanced around the room, surprised to find it empty, when he realised the bathroom door was locked and the shower was running.

Sighing, he sat down on his bed, opening his book as he did so; may as well do something to amuse himself. Knowing Sirius, he would take at **least** another twenty minutes in there. And as Remus stretched out on his bed, trying to get comfortable, the sound of a song reached his ears.

Remus glanced around, searching for the source of the noise and his curiosity peaked when he realised it was coming from the direction of the bathroom.

He giggled slightly, trying to imagine Sirius singing in the bathroom. That was a bad idea. Images of a wet, naked Sirius invaded Remus' brain and took over him, swirling around his head. Remus groaned almost inaudibly. _Why_ did he have be so cursed as to actually have a crush his best bloody friend!? He reluctantly (and with great difficulty) pushed the swarm of images away, getting up unsteadily on his feet as he did.

He took a deep breath, trying to re-enter the world of the sane. Remus pressed his ear against the door and froze when he heard the lyrics of the oh-so original song Sirius had come up with.

"_Remus is ga-ay! Remus is ga-ay! Hurray, hurray, hurra-ay! Remus is ga-ay!_... _Aaaand.... he could be mine someday! Woooo! _God, I am **such** genius."

Remus choked and coughed. _Please tell me I wasn't imagining that. _The singing stopped suddenly, halfway through a repeat of the entire 'Remus Lupin is gay' song. Remus leapt up from his position on the floor by the bathroom door and ran to his bed, smothering his coughs.

He leapt into bed and pulled the covers over his head, his heart thudding in anxiety. _I hope he didn't hear that. _Remus stayed motionless as the bathroom door creaked open.

Sirius looked around the room. He was sure he had heard coughs. Right next to the door. Wrapping his towel more securely around his waist, he frowned. _Who is it? What if it is someone after my body? I always knew my looks would get me into trouble!_

The curtains around Remus' bed swayed slightly, catching Sirius' attention. Grabbing his wand from his bedside table, he crept slowly towards the bed. _What if the evil molester wanted __**Remus'**__ body!? Nooooo, I must save my Cupcake!_

"Nooo!" Sirius yelled as he ripped the curtains apart. His manic eyes widened as he spotted the lump lying under the covers. "Don't you _dare _touch my Moony!"

Sirius jumped.

On Remus.

"Arghh!" Remus shrieked. The two Marauders rolled over, thrashing around, yelling and screaming their heads off.

_"Don't touch Remus or me you pervert!" _

_"What are you doing, Sirius?!" _

_"Argh! You know my name! How do you know my name?! Have you been spying on me?!"_

_"Bloody hell!"_

-------------------------------------------------

The loud, frequent screeches and angry yells coming from the dormitory attracted the attention of one James Potter, a.k.a Prongs. His chocolate brown eyes widened in panic; as far as he knew, Sirius had been up there taking a shower and then Remus had gone up to talk to him. What on earth was going on up there?!

He gave up on trying to attract Lily Evans' attention and sprinted up the stairs. The shrieks and noises got steadily louder as he got closer to his destination. James smashed the door open, yelling.

"What the _fuck _do you guys think you are doing?!"

The two canines rolling around the bed froze. Remus sat up, his chest heaving. His caramel-coloured hair was messy, sticking up in almost every direction possible, his amber eyes were wide and panicked and his cheeks were tinged a light pink. Remus' clothes were ruffled, his tie was hanging off of his shoulder and his shirt was ripped with a few buttons missing. Sirius also sat up panting. His stormy grey eyes were furious and determined _- "Must save my Remmie_..." His hair was, unbelievably, still completely perfect. It seemed that whatever Sirius did, no matter how extreme, his hair always stayed completely and utterly perfect.

It was all completely silent. The atmosphere was heavy and full of tension.

"Right. I have **no** clue what you guys were doing; whether you were- I don't know- _screwing _each other, or fighting, or whatever **but **can you _please _do it quietly?!" James' said surprisingly calmly. "Please, I couldn't even focus on Lily; what with the racket you were making."

Remus and Sirius both nodded breathlessly; looking at each other and then immediately averting their eyes. James nodded firmly back, his cheeks turning pink as he said, "Sirius, you're naked."

"Ah, yes, well observed James." Sirius muttered sarcastically.

The stag Animagus cleared his throat. "Now, I'm going. Will you be able to resist jumping each other again?" James snorted.

"Yes, James. Now go." Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

He smirked and waved, prancing out of the room, the prospect of getting back to his Lily-kins again cheering him up almost immediately.

Remus cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "What _was_ that?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What was what?"

"What we just did?" Remus said slowly, as though he was talking to a five year old. _Don't play dumb with me._

"I don't know. What do you think it was?"

"... I don't know either."

They sat in silence, awkwardness and apprehension suffocating the two boys. Remus tilted his neck backwards and leaned back against the headboard, clearing his throat. Sirius sniffed slightly, taking in the scent of Remus' vanilla shampoo and soap. He almost salivated there and then. He looked back to see Remus settled, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Remus' neck looked so _good_, so goddamn _tasty_, if he moved a tiny bit forward he could probably just be able to-

"Sirius, you should probably get changed. You'll catch a cold."

"Yeah." The animagus breathed, and yet made no move to leave.

Clearing his throat, Remus asked lightly, "By the way, what was that song you were singing?"

Sirius' eyes widened in shock. _Crap_. "Song," he replied, his voice going high pitched, "what song?"

The werewolf sat up from his slumped position on the bed. "Well, I don't know, maybe the song that you were singing?" he replied sarcastically.

"Ahem... _What song?_"

"Are you saying that I imagined it?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I wasn't singing any song... so I don't know..."

_Please believe me!_

"I don't believe you."

_Fuck._

"I was _not _singing a song!"

"Yes, you were! I heard you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Remus looked at him with piercing amber eyes. "I was _not _imagining it Sirius Black, do not lie to me. I _hate _liars." He whispered.

Sirius shrank back into the headboard, not at all liking the look on Remus' face. "Okay, okay. I was singing a song..."

"And...?"

"It was about you..." Sirius mumbled.

"_And_?"

"And what?" The dog Animagus replied innocently. Remus rolled his eyes; for God's sake, could the boy just stop pretending already?

"Sirius, please, you were singing a song about me! I want to know what it was about!"

Sirius turned his head away. "Well, too bad."

"Sirius, for Goodness sake, just tell me! Would you stop being so childish?!"

The dog Animagus glared and muttered angrily, without even glancing at his werewolf friend. "I kind of like you... like, really, really _like_ you..." This was said incredibly fast and almost inaudibly, so that even Remus had to strain to hear it.

He froze in shock. Wow. Remus was speechless; he was extremely, _extremely _glad he hadn't been imagining everything. Remus almost giggled when his mind flicked back to song he had heard; it gave him the same feeling that hot chocolate gave him. The feeling of warmth and happiness and comfort.

The tawny haired young man snapped back into reality when he felt the bed shifting as Sirius made to slide out of it.

"Sirius, wait!"

"What?" Sirius mumbled, still not looking at Remus.

"Well, what if I kind of like you too? Like, really, really _like _you?" Remus smiled softly, a twinkle appearing in his eyes.

Sirius turned towards him slowly, as if moving too fast would ruin everything; would shatter the dream. "What did you just say?"

"I like you too." Remus simply replied, that soft smile entrancing Sirius and drawing him closer and closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"Really? You mean it? You have no idea how cool this is! You like me and I like you! Do you have any idea how much I have wanted this?!"

"Padfoot-"

But Remus never finished his sentence, because Sirius was currently snogging him like his life depended on it. Which it probably did.

**Hope you enjoy this :)  
Please, could I get at least 12-15 reviews for this? :)**


End file.
